Jumping Marians
by yeratimelord-katniss
Summary: She hadn't had the chance to fully appreciate the complete lunacy of the situation before, being too busy freaking out and being drugged, but inviting the eleventh Doctor into what she guessed was her bedroom in the TARDIS to talk about her being stuck in the wrong and much more dangerous universe had to be the weirdest thing she ever did. OC. Multi!Doctors. No OC/Doctor romance.


**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new story, I hope you like it. The concept itself is not very original but I'm hoping to make a few new twists on it. Please rewiew, constructive criticisam is welcome and appreciated. And if you see some mistakes, please correct me- english is not my first language so it's very easy for me to miss my mistake. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Doctor Who_ or any of its characters. **

**CLAIMER: I do own Marian and a really old laptop. Also, a bad case of plot bunnies.  
**

Marian came to in a rush of sound and colour that left her ears ringing and her head hurting like hell. She really hoped she didn't fall down and break her skull again – that day really wasn't fun. She groaned as she unsuccessfully tried to sit up, only to have someone push her back down.

"Marian, are you all right?" A familiar voice asked her but she couldn't for the life of it figure out who it was.

"I- wha- ghm-" was all the sounds she seemed to be able to produce.

"You seem to have lost your shielding necklace – time travel without a capsule can be quite nasty if you're not properly protected, as you well know."

"What the- who the hell are you?" She asked as her primary functions slowly returned to her, not counting sight as she didn't have her glasses on.

"It's me, the Doctor. You might not have met this me yet, in which case: Lovely to meet you, hello, I'm the Doctor!"

"What- no- the Doctor?" The man who claimed to be the Doctor leaned close to her, apparently not understanding the meaning of collocations such as 'personal space' and 'fictional character'.

"Yes, hello, that's me." 'The Doctor' seemed far too happy as he helped her sit up on her bed.

"My glasses?" Her dear, wonderful, helpful glasses were handed to her before she even finished the word. "Thanks."

Marian cleared her throat, and 'the Doctor' stared at her expectantly. "Okay. There are four reasonable explanations for this." She started. She should probably be much more freaked out than she is right now but she wasn't, and she suspected the lingering daze must have something to do with that. If nothing else, it supported the Reasonable Explanation No.2 and 3.

"One: This is some sort of messed-up prank that was orchestrated by one of my family members and you are Matt Smith."

"It's not that one." he said as some realisation seemed to dawn on him.

"No interrupting. Two: I am dreaming an extremely life-like dream that would be admittedly awesome if it wasn't for the _bloody_ migraine I'm having right now. Three: I have developed a mental illness, like schizophrenia or something, and am currently in an asylum, having this monologue with a wall."

"What's four?" The fictional character in front of her asked her.

"There's no four. I thought there would be, but there isn't." Marian thought there was a forty percent chance of her having a greater concussion.

"Right. Well, none of your theories are correct."

"How would you know? You're probably just a figment of my imagination."

"I'm not. I'm the Doctor. And I'm sorry, but this is real."

* * *

"Wait, no, you're telling me this is like one of those stupid fanfictions where an avid whovian falls into the whoniverse where she magically jumps around the Doctor's time stream – somehow completely ignoring the Classic Who - and falls madly in love with the Doctor, and they proceed to have a River-esque relationship with him? Because, just, no."

"You seem to know rather a lot about those stupid fanfictions." The Doctor remarked, smirking at her knowingly.

"Okay, so maybe I read two or three such fics, but nonetheless, I do not approve of such scenario happening to me."

"Well, then, you don't need to worry – we don't fall madly in love. I'm afraid our River-esque relationship is purely platonic."

"Oh, thank God. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're great and all, but you're over a thousand years older than me and you're an alien. Not that there's anything wrong with aliens, I'm just, you know, more into humans. And I'm underage, so that would never work." The world was spinning and she couldn't breathe properly.

"Okay, Marian, calm down." The Doctor gave her hand a calming squeeze. "I know this is overwhelming and weird but it's what it is. Now you just need to take deep breaths and-"

"I- I think I'm gonna fall asleep. What were- I thought those pills were aspirin."

"Sleeping pills and pain killer in one. I'm sorry, but you were having a nervous breakdown."

"No, I wasn-"

And then there was nothing.


End file.
